Back Then/Transcript
This is the transcirpt for Back Then, Give a huge shoutout to SmashupMashup for this episode. And also i don't know the rest of the dōgmon's names. * *Intro Plays* * *Title Card* * *Scene begins with Mary And Chad in the living room. * Chad: You may pass my lady. * Mary: *chuckles* Roberto. You are improving with your chivlery I must say. * Amy: *whispers to the trio* ''Should we tell them about how they met? '' * Clarence: Yeah, and plus. I didn't even know who was my original dad. * Amy: Uh.. Chad and Mary can you explain to us how you guys met? * Chad: Heh. That's a funny story to begin. * *Flashback then scene cuts to a hotel* * Chad: Alright Dogmön, The prom begins tomorrow night. Should we preform our song? * Lauren: we should. Because the more we pefrom, The more where we be a sucessful band together! Who's with me! * Chad & his crew: Yeah! * (Later, Chad, Laruen and the crew went to class.) * Miss. Boldwin: Welcome Aberdale College Students, I Hope your happy this is your last day of colleg. You'll be Sucessful with your jobs and have families and many others and also your gonna open your co--- * *Mary Opens The Door* * Mary: Hello there fellow studnets! * Damian: Hey Mary! There's an extra set next to me. * Chad: *blushes* Mary.... * Laruen: What's that? * Chad: Okay friends, I know your my best friends and your trusted to never tell anyone about this. but.. I have a crush on Mary.. And I actually want her to ask me out to the prom tomorrow night. * Dögmon Member #3: Chad.. I gurantee that she'll love you.. But you need "chivlery" to win her over * Chad: *gasp* I think EJ has the best advices. *whispers to EJ* hey. EJ.. How does chivlery work? * EJ: I thought only boys have to figure it out.. So let me tell you how it works * *30 Seconds Later* * EJ: and that's how it works. * Chad: Woah.. Let me try that * *Montage of Chad attempting to win Mary. First attempt was opening doors for her. But knocks himself over. Second attempt was helping her with her homework but failed. Third attempt: Cleaning her locker. And for the fifth attempt: he gaved up. * Bully: Look this girl. She is such a sassy person. * Mr. Noles: I certainly agree, who would date you anyways? *mockingly voice* Romeo Damaian? * Mary: *cries and sniff* Yes, just leave me alone! * Chad: Back Off, Noles. Don't insult a beautiful woman like that. * Mr. Noles: Excuse me? My family is the richest in Aberdale! And I'll show you who's insulting-- * Chad: Oh that's fine..… its not like your mom brought you those boots * Bully: wait what? *laughs harder* Momma's Boy boots *Laughs even harder* your such a embarrassmeant. * Cynthia: its okay honey.. dont listen to those bullies, * Ms. Cloris: *in speakers* ATTENTION ABERDALE COLLEGE STUDENTS, PROM BEGINS AT 2 HOURS. FIND YOUR GIRL OR SOMETHING GEEZ. * Chad: *nervously speaks* Uh.. Mary... I... I wanted to ask you .. To be my date for the prom. * Mary: Hard Pass. Chad. I alerady asked out Damaian. Sorry about that. * Chad: *crying quietly* Okay.. Good luck with that *runs away crying loud* * (4 Years Later.) * Damaian: Mary.. I can't take it anymore.. Baby Clarence keeps on spitting my shoes every single day. you know what I'm sorry to this. But It's over. It doesn't mean I hate you.. it's just that I cant handle house.. Goodbye. * Mary: *shocked and started to cry* * Baby Clarence: Da-Da? * Mary: Sorry son., but there's no da-da.. Wait there's someone I knew 4 years ago who wanted to ask me out.. Sue will be your babysitter. * (Scene cuts to Chad depressed and singing a song called Heartbroken. While it's raining * *in the distance someone yelled "Chad!"* * Chad: Huh? *looks closer* *gasp* Is that.. Mary? * Mary: Chad! I'm really really sorry. I should've asked you out in the prom a long time ago.. But Damaian was my only date! .. To make it up, You could be my boyfriend and live with me and become a Wendle. Would you like to be a Wendle? * Chad: Yes. *shouts* YES!l. Sorry.. * *Flashback Ends* * Sumo: Whoa.. *knocks his head in a wall* OUCH! * *END* Category:Non-The Clarence Show Episodes Category:Non-Clarence Toons Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Do not delete or remove the transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts